


Valentines Day <3

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, Fluff, M/M, Ranboo/Technoblade - Freeform, keeping it out of main tags, late valentines day, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: completely sfw fluffy valentines day gift giving!! :D ranboo and techno are both 17 years old because i plan on doing a part two where their at school and it would just make more sense yknow xD
Kudos: 6





	Valentines Day <3

**Author's Note:**

> completely sfw fluffy valentines day gift giving!! :D ranboo and techno are both 17 years old because i plan on doing a part two where their at school and it would just make more sense yknow xD

Ranboo strode down the sidewalk, he wore a large pink hoodie Techno had given him the day prior, blue jeans, and black converse. He had a few kandi bracelets that he planned on giving Techno when he arrived. He spent the whole night before learning how to make a creeper cuff to give his boyfriend for Valentines day, he also had a few singles but those didn’t take half as long as the cuff. 

Before Ranboo knew it he had arrived at Techno’s house, he walked up the stone stairs to the front door and knocked twice before sticking his hands in his pocket. To his surprise he was met with Techno’s younger brother, Tommy, leaning in the door way.

“Ranboo!! Techno’s upstairs.. BUT I’m here so we should-“ Tommy was cut off by Wilbur, Techno’s older brother, hitting him lightly from behind, Tommy started swatting and shouting at Wilbur who only laughed at Tommy. Ranboo chuckled a little before spotting Techno coming down the stairs behind the two siblings. Techno’s pink hair was in a messy braid and he had a small red heart clip at the end of the braid. Perched on Techno’s nose were a pair of thin black square glasses, he wore a oversized white t-shirt and gray sweatpants with the shirt tucked in. 

Ranboo hadn’t noticed he was starring at Techno until Tommy was clapping in his face, “RANBOO! You went all heart eyes awooga there, thought we lost you! I know you guys are dating but keep it together big man!” Tommy let out a booming laugh at his own joke before being pulled back by Techno this time. Ranboo was extremely flustered, he was sure his face was red by now.

“Lets go upstairs before Phil’s all over you too, I’m sorry that Tommy was the one to ‘great’ you” Techno glared at Tommy who stuck his tongue out and went back to play fighting with Wilbur. 

Ranboo stepped inside with a chuckle, “Its fine, really! I’m just not used to things being so loud, not that loud is a bad thing I’m just used to-” Ranboo was cut off by Techno’s larger hand grabbing his much smaller hand and shushing him. 

Techno led Ranboo past Tommy and Wilbur who were still going at each but stopped to taunt Techno and Ranboo “OoooHh Techno and Ranboo sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” as they passed like middle schoolers. Techno just flipped them off and led Ranboo upstairs to his room. 

After hearing Phil shout at Wilbur and Tommy to get off each other they reached Techno’s bedroom. Ranboo immediately sat down on Techno’s bed, Techno closed the door behind himself and made his way over to his somewhat messy desk. Techno picked up a red box that had a white ribbon tied to it and a card taped to the top.

Techno placed the box next to Ranboo on the bed, “I got you a small gift for Valentines day, since y’know it’s are first..” Techno trailed off at the end, he was never really good with this kind of stuff. Ranboo took the box in his hands, carefully pulled the little card from the top and reading it to himself. Techno’s hand writing was really pretty, it was a mix of cursive and pint and it looked amazing, Ranboo would cherish this card. The card read, 

‘For you darling. I’ll love you forever and on! <3’

Before Ranboo could open the gift itself Techno spoke, “Oh and if the gift is shit Phil helped me pick it out and don’t worry about giving me anything in return seriously” Ranboo remembered he brought kandi for Techno but would give it to him after he opened the gift. Ranboo just laughed and nodded, he carefully removed the white ribbon and lifted the top of the box. In the box was a black leather cover sketch book and a small teddy bear with a red bow tie around its neck. 

Ranboo smiled and lifted the teddy bear out first, then the sketch book. He set the teddy bear next to himself and grazed his hand over the book cover. “Thank you I- thank you so much, god I feel silly now..” Ranboo said as he set the book down and took the kandi out of his pockets. He awkwardly held out the bracelets to his boyfriend who immediately snatched them.

“Ranboo! Don’t feel silly, I love when you give me bracelets darling!” Techno said, gently putting the bracelets on his wrists and inspected them. “Dude how did you make this creeper one? Holy shit your a literal god at this” Techno said in awh still inspecting the bracelet. 

Ranboo took the teddy bear in his hands and held it close to his chest, “A few youtube videos can do wonders y’know.. I’m glad you like them, I feel bad for not getting you something better though.. I’m bad at this I’m sorry you got stuck with me..” Ranboo trailed off, he hung his head down and covered his face, no matter how much Techno said he liked the kandi Ranboo still felt bad.

Techno sighed and lifted Ranboo’s head prying his hands from his face gently, Ranboo didn’t make eye contact with the pink haired boy. “Darling look at me please” Techno said softly, moving his thumb to wipe away the tears in Ranboo’s eyes. “I’m not ‘stuck with you’, it’s a gift itself to be with someone as amazing as you” Techno kissed Ranboo on the forehead. 

Ranboo finally clung onto Techno, melting into his embrace as Techno wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry..” Ranboo muttered into Techno’s shoulder, Techno didn’t respond, he only rubbed comforting circles on Ranboo’s back. 

Bonus:

Phil knocked on Techno’s door, opening it after knocking. “Techno? Tommy and Wil told me Ranboo was over and I wanted-“ Phil cut himself off when he saw Techno and Ranboo tangled together, asleep, on Techno’s bed. Ranboo has his head rested in the crock of Techno’s neck with his arms wrapped around Techno’s waist, Techno’s head was rested on top of Ranboo’s head and hands in his hair. Phil shuffled in, avoiding making noise to wake the two sleeping boys, he picked up a blanket that was strewn on the ground of Techno’s messy room. Phil gently draped it on the his pink haired son and the tall boyfriend. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture to tease Techno with later that day when he woke up.


End file.
